


Secrets

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Hangman in headspace [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Age Regression, Brandon is trying to be cool tho, FTR still suck, Headspace, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, The Bucks are still dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Adam and Kenny try to have a day to themselves, but soon realize that they need to come up with a plan to deal with the bucks.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Brandon Cutler/Nick Jackson
Series: Hangman in headspace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Secrets

Kenny's POV 

I slowly opened my eyes finally excepting I wouldn't get back to sleep. I reached over expecting to feel Adam next to me but the bed is empty. I frown for a moment before remembering the night before. I remembered what had happened with Matt on the phone. Pushing that thought to the side I sat up stretching a bit. After last night Adam would probably be in headspace for at least a few days. 

I got dressed quickly before walking down the hall to Adams little room. The door was open so I popped my head in. Adam was curled up in his crib, blanket wrapped around him, and one of his stuffed animals gripped tightly in his arms. His mouth was slightly open with his pacifier hanging out. I turned the baby Monitor on grabbed the other one heading down stairs. Now I could make him breakfast but also hear him when he woke up. 

"Ok.... let's see...." I whispered to myself looking through the fridge. Little Adam could normally handle solid foods, sometimes needing things like yogurt. But sometimes he fell really deep and needed just a bottle. I decided to make some scrambled eggs and get some yogurt out, a good breakfast for us both. I quickly decided to grab a bottle just in case. 

As I made the plates I heard a small sound from the monitor making me freeze. I stood still trying to tell if he had made the sound or if it had been him shifting in bed. I heard it again, but this time louder, a quiet sob. "Adam!" I said softly running to the room. As I walked in a found him curled up on himself. When he looked at me he started crying even harder. 

"Adam baby! What's wrong?" I asked rushing over to pick him up. I could tell his dipper needed changed but this wasn't the same cry he got when he needed changed. This was something else. "Adam, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked again swaying back n forth with him in my arms. 

"T-thought you gone!" He said with shaky breath. "Dada mad at me." He whispered shaking. 

"No baby, I'm not mad at you." I said softly sitting in his rocking chair. "Dada could never be mad at his baby boy. Never think I would leave you." I said sternly. 

"No. I-I did a - a um, bad thing." He tried explaining. I could tell he was fighting between headspaces because his words were getting confused and he was taking longer to speak. 

"Hey." I said pulling his head up to look at me. "What happened isn't for a baby boy to deal with. Today we're just going to play with our toys and have a little day." I explained hopping with how emotional he was, it would send him spiraling into little space. 

I was right because his eyes lit up at that. "Little day with you?" He questioned quietly. When I nodded he buried his head in my chest causing me to chuckle. 

"Ok baby. We got to get you ready" I said standing up and putting him on the changing table. I grabbed some clothes for him and a dipper so I could change him. As I turned back I saw he was staring off into space, two of his fingers in his mouth. "Baby, let's get our fingers out of our mouth." I said gently taking his hand. He laughed a bit as I tickled his stomach and popped a pacifier in his mouth. "Your my little boy today aren't you?" It was a good thing I had gotten a bottle out for Adam, it was clearly going to be one of those days when he is on the younger side. 

"All finished!" I said kissing his forehead and picked him up. "Let's go get some food baby." I said walking downstairs with him. I took the bottle I had made earlier and walked into the living room. 

I sat down holding him as I began to feed him. Adam always ate well, and today thankfully is no different. As he finished a sat him up and burped him. Once done I went to set him down but his hands wrapped tightly in my shirt. 

"Stay with dada..." he mumbled shaking slightly. I realized just how bad last night had been for him so I pulled him back up. Food for myself could wait. 

"How about a movie baby boy?" I asked looking down at him. He nodded and released my shirt so he could sit in the couch while I got up to start a movie. "Witch movie?" I questioned looking over my shoulder at him. 

"Goofy." He said his index finger and middle finger in his mouth once again. 

"Ok, but let's get our fingers out of our mouth." I reminded bending down to our collection of VHS tapes and pulled out 'The Goofy Movie'. I put it in and got it started and started to walk towards the couch. I grabbed a spare pacifier on the coffee table and a blanket before pulling Adam back into my lap. I pulled his hand from his mouth gently and pushed the pacifier in witch he started sucking on immediately. We were ready for a day together. 

———————————————————————————

"No dada! Not how you play!" Adam said laughing as I was frowned at him, pretending to be confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Dada! You played hid-n-seek beforw.." he said. 

"I know! But I forgot! You must explain it to me again!" I said overdramatized, making hims sigh. 

"Otay otay! First you got to count to 10, all da way, no cheating! Your eyes gots to be closed. Then you got to find me!" He explained. 

"But how am I supposed to find my baby if I don't know where you are?" I asked poking his chest a bit making him laugh. 

"That's da game daddy!" 

"Ok ok! Let's do it. I'll count so you can hide, but let's stay downstairs." I said covering my face with my hands. "One, two, three, four," as I counted I could hear Adams feet hitting the floor as he ran to find somewhere to hide. "Eight, nine, Ten! Ready or not here I come!" I call out standing up from where I was sitting in the floor. 

I started walking around the room when my phone went off. Instead of looking at the caller ID, I just answer. "Hello?" 

"Hey Kenny." My eyes went wide when I heard Nicks voice. 

"Hey! Um, what's up?" 

"I um, wanted to apologize for Matt last night when in the phone with you. He shouldn't have just hung up like that." He explained. 

"No it's fine. He was upset." I said. We were both silent for a moment before Nick spoke again. 

"Ok. well that was about it, so-" 

"What about Adam?" I asked cutting him off. 

"What?" 

"What about Adam? Don't you think he deserves an apology?" 

"Kenny, you saw what he did right? Why should we apologize to him? We didn't cost him a title shot." Nick said. I could here him getting frustrated. 

"You guys don't even know the full story. If you guys would talk to him you would know what happ-" 

"Kenny, were done with Adam. The end of this friendship was not on us, if he wants to be a jobber that's not on us." 

"Don't call him a jobber." I growled. 

"Why not Kenny? What has he really done in his own? I mean, his just riding off if you right now!" 

"Shut up Nick. Adam is just as responsible as I am for being champions." I said angrily. "He was in the first AEW championship match, the match for the dynamite diamond ring-" 

"Listen to yourself Kenny! Those things you listed, he lost! What the fuck has he done since he joined the Elite. Come on, you have to see it." Nick pleaded, I just sighed. 

"I need to go Nick." 

"Kenny, I-" but I hung up on him. I set my phone down and rubbed my head a bit. When I looked up I saw Adam standing in front of me. 

"Adam I-" 

"They really hate me don't they." He whispered. He obviously wasn't in headspace anymore. 

"I-" I tried saying but I couldn't answer. I had no idea what was going on with them. "I don't know." I said truthfully. 

Adam ran his hand Over his face as he walked towards the couch sitting down. I followed him silently, and rubbed his back when I sat down. 

“We need to loose the belts.” I froze my movement. Did he just say ‘lose the belts’?” 

“What do you mean?” I asked turning so I was facing him more. 

“It’s not that I don’t love being champion with you, it’s just, I know people think I’m only where I am because of you. If they think we’re fighting they will lay off both of us, plus maybe you could still be friends with Matt and Nick while being my big.” He explained. 

“So we make up a fake storyline so people think we aren’t a tag team?” He nodded and I sighed. “I shouldn’t have to make everyone think I don’t like you for you to be credible.” 

“They don’t have to think we hate each other. More like, one of us wants to go off on his own now that we lost.” 

“If we do that, FTR will be champions.” I pointed out. 

“I know, but I don’t want to keep the titles of it means I could lose you.” He whispered. 

“Adam your not going to los-“ 

“Please Kenny. This it the only way I could see this working. Plus if we sent champions maybe I can talk to them.” He pleaded. I scratched my cheek before nodding. 

“Ok Adam. We’ll do it.” 

——————————————————————————

“So you guys are really done?” Math asked. We were in his, Nicks, and Brandon’s hotel room. Nick and Matt were each sitting on the bed, while I was sitting on a chair. We lost, FTR we’re now champions and according to the fans (and more importantly Matt and Nick) I had almost completely turned on Adam. We had decided it would be better for me to ‘turn’ on Adam. It had broken my heart to let Adam drop like that. To not help him up and hold him close to me. 

“Ya. We’re done.” I whispered. “You were right...... he was using my name.” 

“I’m glade you saw it finally. And don’t worry, me and Nick will bring those belts back to the Elite.” Matt said smiling. It felt wrong, so wrong to not have Adam here, to talk about him like he was less, but we had agreed this was what we had to do. 

“Your welcome to stay in our room tonight, I’m sure you don’t want to share a room with ...... HIM.” Nick said standing up. “Me and Matt are going to head down to the gym if you want to join us.” He offered.

“No, I need some time to cool down.” I said not looking at them. 

“Ok.” He said shrugging as they left the room. Only a few minutes later Brandon came in. Brandon knew about what was going to happen, he even offered to try and get Matt and Nick to talk to Adam. After he show Brandon made up an excuse as to why he had to stay later, and went to check on Adam for me. 

“How is he?” I asked jumping up from my seat to talk to him. 

“He fell into Headspace not long after you left, la Ickes a bit but Cody is with him. As for physical injuries, he has some bruising but should be ok.” Brandon explained. 

“I should be there with him. What kind of big am I?” I asked frustrated. 

“You can’t, other wise this all would have been a waist. Tomorrow you can go back home and be with him again” Brandon reminded me. 

“Your right, it just feels wrong.” I whispered. “I’m going to get some sleep, Matt and Nick went to the gym.” I told him as I walked over to the couch. Brandon took the hint that I wanted to be alone and left the room. 

I laid down without changing into sleep close. I looked out the window as I started to drift to sleep, wishing Adam was curled up next to me. 


End file.
